


self worth  and pain

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Worth Issues, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru  is having  self worth issues and dealing  with sadness and pain.   16 year old ai windy try to help.   Take place after episode 70.  contains  Haru x windy.   don't own vrains and sorry for errors  , this might make you cry. This is a short windy x haru fanfic.
Relationships: windy/Haru





	self worth  and pain

16 year old ai windy was walking in the hall getting ready of the next scheme Lightning planned. Windy noticed a sad 14 year old ai Haru crying . Windy had a soft spot for Haru. He was the only person windy was soft to. Windy walked to Haru . Windy said with a concerned voice " what's wrong, Haru?". Haru said "I feel worthless. I feel like a joke where no one on playmaker's side don't consider me a enemy even tough i am the reason why we got so far because i made the virus that infected Ai. Lightning treats me like trash. Bohman is just all about playmaker. I feel like no one respects me. I wished I never existed.

Windy could fell his heart breaking . Windy said " Haru, you're not useless" . Haru said while crying "I am failure and I am a useless ai. I am a failure prototype . I am a ugly ai". Windy said " wrong, you are the ai I love! you are important to me ." with tears in his eyes. Haru said " windy, you love me? I always loved you but i was scared i would get hate for liking you because that would go against Bohman and Lightning's plan uniting all the ignis in one vessel meaning I would lose you.". with tears in his eyes. Windy said in gentle voice "Haru" while hugging the blonde ai. Haru said with tears in his eyes "When the knights of hanoi hurt you,My heart felt like it broken in million pieces. I wanted to help you but Lightning prevented me.". Windy said "Haru..." as he moved closer to Haru. Haru said " windy" as he moved closer to windy. Haru and windy looked at each other faces which they could see each other feelings in their eyes.

Haru said "I love you, windy.". windy said "I love you, Haru.". Haru's lips and windy's lips touched. Haru and windy just kissed. Haru said " windy" in a romantic voice while windy said " Haru" in a romantic voice. They kissed again and again. The kissing became a kissing session between Haru and windy. Haru and windy said together "forget Lightning's and Bohman's goal, i want our future to be with you."


End file.
